Take no prisoners
by superhero31
Summary: Nasuada has been captured by Galbatorix. She is being kept as Mutaghs girl but Galbatorix doesn't like sharing his toys and Nasuada isn't exactly one of the usual 'girls'. Disclaimer: THe world and charecters belong to CP
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

Chapter 1

The battle had gone badly. In actual of fact the _battle_ had turned out to be more of a squabble. The six people left of the Varden all had swords pressed to their throat and were in **no** position of victory. They had put up a good fight considering the odds. Then again the odds had been terrible: the 20 person scouting party of the Varden versus the 80 person battalion of Galbatorix. To add to this Nasuada and her party had not expected an attack. They had expected to be safe in Farthen Dur with those damned sexist dwarves. Ever since her father's death the terms between the Varden and the dwarves had soured. A female leader was unheard of amongst the dwarves and they had shut the Varden out. That was how they had landed up looking at a pink sun set over green treetops with an ugly soldier's smirking face ruining the once pretty picture. The captain of the battalion paced the slowly across the line of the Varden. "Ah how the mighty have fallen," he sighed. "And I was under the impression the Varden were great...kill them all," he said dismissively. He stopped suddenly and faced the Varden fighter before him "Stop," he whispered reaching out and yanking the helmet from the fighters head. Loose sweaty strands of hair fell onto Nasuadas face as her glare met his. "Why if it isn't the one and only _lady night stalker_," he jeered. "I think the king will like to keep you. He's always looking for pretty new toys." Nasuada tightened her grip on her thin dagger keeping her temper in check and waiting for better timing. "Keep her alive," he said petting her cheek. He turned around and she made her move. Quickly jabbing her dagger into the nearest soldiers gut she relieved the dead man of his sword and looked up to see who was next. But the world pitching and fading with a tiny pinch to her neck and cold laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so first chapter super short SORRY. This one's longer promise**

**Chapter 2**

Murtaghs POV

Murtagh was bored. He was frustrated and hopeless sure but ultimately bored. He had given up even thinking about escaping and Galbatorix had lost interest in him. In the beginning Galbatorix had enjoyed him, slowly breaking his spirit. Then Thorn had hatched and Galbatorix had beat Murtagh physically and mentally to point where submission was the only way out. He then turned his sights on Thorn a harder task but made faster by Murtagh's distress. Slowly he had cracked them both. He then set about using them, making them figure heads to the might of his empire. And now he simply ignored them treating them like needed pests. He would give them an eldunari every now and again and make them train with the soldiers every day. But that was all. Galbatorixe's only care was that Murtagh and Thorn should be better than Eragon and Saphira.

Murtagh had been called upon again for one of the _royal ceremonies. _New prisoners were _taught_ to submit to Galbatorix and the empire in these blood curdling hearings. Murtagh leaned his head against a pillar in the royal chamber his eyes glazing over. Thorn's mind surrounded Murtagh's and drowned out the human thoughts. Murtagh hated the hearings but they were compulsory to all in Galbatorixes court. To keep us in check Murtagh thought. Galbatorixes voice echoed in the large hall but Murtagh was far away. Thorns calm thoughts and shallow breathing all he was aware of any longer.

Nasuadas POV

Nasuada winced at the sawing pain in her body. It was everywhere, eating at her brain and limbs like white noise. A rough hand was placed on her necked. She twitched her head away sending out more tendrils pain. But the hand was firm and pulled at her neck. She sucked in air quickly as the pain tripled in her neck. Slowly she reached her hand up to protect her aching neck, when the water hit her. Her opened eyes quickly, she was breathing fast and shivering. She jerked herself up ignoring the pain and taking in her surroundings. She was in a dark cold chamber. A man in Galbatorix's red overalls leered down at her. A mask of defiance quickly replaced her dishelved features. "Tha's right. Wakey wakey swee'heart," leered the man. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. Her limbs moaned to be lay back down but her pride wouldn't let her. "They're wai'in for ya" he said pushing her to the heavy doors.

The doors opened as if on cue to a brightly lit crimson chamber. The chatter died. Richly dressed people glared at her distastefully from either side of the room. In the middle off the room sat the one man she hated, Galbatorix. He looked upon her hungrily like she were a well cooked dish. Her look of defiance slipped into one of pure hate as she met his cold black eyes.

A soldier to her left twisted her arms behind her and pushed her forward. She stumbled a bit from her screaming legs and arms but kept her head up and her eyes trained on Galbatorix's. Her walk was slow and dignified as the soldier pushed her onwards.

**Murtagh finds out about Nasuada next time #exciting! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't know what vulcans are ;:[... and pls tell me whether you like the way this chapters written and whose POV you prefer (Nasuada/Murtagh) tnx for reviewing :]**

The strange silence breached Murtagh security in Thorn's thoughts pulling him back to reality. His eyes readjusted and he felt a curious Thorn sharing his eyes. Craning his head he looked to see who could have caused the sudden tension. He frowned. A girl he recognised stood poised at the entrance of the hall. But who was she? That cinnamon skin and those midnight locks seemed so familiar. Then he saw her eyes... "Nasuda?" he thought confused, what was _she_ doing _here_. A soldier pushed her forward and she stumbled and he reached out a hand to balance her. But she righted herself quickly. She still head was held high and walked grace as he had known her to before. But her face was distorted in pure hate for the man she walked toward. Galbatorix's face was smothered in a cold smirk as he held her glare. She stopped in front of Galbatorix. Her eyes bore into his. Galbatorix looked at her hungrily like a predator would its prey. And suddenly Murtagh felt the urge to run in front of her. To block Nasuada from whatever harm he would put her through. He would not let _her_ be broken.

Nasuada stopped in front of Galbatorix. He looked her up and down and she became conscious her ripped wet clothes. She dropped a mask of calm over her disgusted face not wanting to show any signs of weakness. Emotion at this point was a weakness. She did not want him getting any smugger about her discomfort.

Galbatorix's laugh broke the edgy silence. "_Lady_ Nasuada," he mocked. "As beautiful and spirited as ever."

Nasuada ignored the insult, turning around slowly and looked around the chamber. But her mind wasn't on what she was seeing. Instead she was building up the defences around her mind. She knew the attack would come and she wanted to be prepared. She turned to Galbatorix again and was not disappointed.

"_Step lightly, young one" Thorn warned. _

But Murtagh could not just stand there and watch that monster talk to Nasuasda that way...even if it was just a few words. He took a step forward.

"_Little one" Thorn warned again._

The look of calm on Nasuadas face settled Murtagh and the respect he had for her grew. He wondered how she controlled her emotions when his were so wild. She glanced slowly around the room with a confidence which made one think it belonged to her.

"_She builds up her defences. She is smart," Thorn said insightfully._

"Smart sure," Murtagh replied. "But is she strong enough."

The force of the attack dropped on Nasuada's mind and her brows twitched into a frown. But her eyes remained locked in her glare with the two black holes before her. The forced melted into a thick suffocating hold on her mind. It thickened like tar looking for weaknesses in her defence. Her hands began to tremble and soon her whole body was trembling too.

Seeing her shake like that set Murtagh's head back into chaos and he took another step towards her. Thorn growled low in his mind.

Nasuada's determined glare still focused on Galbatorix. Galbatorixe's face changed from smug to neutral. This girl was taking more of his energy than most. He was impressed. Shrugging he doubled the attack and Nasuadas knees buckled on impact.

Her knees hit the floor and Murtagh objected "Wait!"

Nasuada was on her last reserves now. But dying would better than submission. A voice pierced the white noise and the attack on her brain was withdrawn. She slowly drew in a shaky breath, recovering her breath then standing back on shakey legs.

Galbatorix looked at Murtagh shocked. "And what was that for?" He enquired.

Murtagh racked his brain for an explanation that would appeal to Galbatorix and keep Nasuada safe. The sight of her recovering calmed him. Inspiration struck. "I want her," he said his voice seductive.

"Alright," Galbatorix sneered raising an eyebrow. "Let's make her your new assignment. Have fun."

**So what do ya think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: got time to update =] This chapters a lot more light hearted than the rest =]**

The white noise blocked Nasuadas ears and the world swayed in her view. The only thing keeping her upright was her stubborn will not to give Galbatorix the satisfication of seeing her fall...again.

A dark form made its way toward her and took her arm. The hand supported her weight lightly, not exactly the rough hold she had expected. She was escorted out off Galbatorix's hall. As the heavy doors closed behind her again she lost her grip on reality falling back into unconsciousness

Murtagh felt his stomach rise and fall with his heart. He couldn't believe it had worked. He looked down at the girl he was now carrying bridal style back to his chamber. She did not look well. Her skin had a greyish tinge to it and her body felt frail in his arms. How had this tiny creature faced _Galbatorix_. She was just so damn fragile"...like a twig," he thought." I could snap her just as easily." These thoughts were messing with his mind and he suddenly had the terrifying feeling that he didn't put her down somewhere fast she would fall to pieces in his arms. He quickened his pace.

Seeing their usually cold master running carefully to his chamber with a flopping girl in his arms surprised them to say the least, the guards frowned. "You alrigh'?" one asked. His master looked even worse up close. His eyes had a mad glint to them and he was holding the girl with as much care as you would an overly ripe fruit. "Never mind," Murtagh muttered passing into his room. "Woman," said the other guard "they always seem to be goin' round makin' men crazy."

Murtagh lay Nasuada gently on to his bed. She shivered slightly and Murtagh wasn't certain on what he should do? "She's shivering Thorn," he thought that's not good is it?"

"No..." Thorn thought decisively. He looked out of murtaghs eyes at the curious girl on the bed. "Maybe she is cold because her hair and shirt are wet?"

"Right..." Murtagh replied. Why hadn't he noticed earlier his own sleeves were damp from carrying her. "So do you think I should take her shirt off?..."

"Yes that should solve the problem of the shirt."

Murtagh went over to Nasuada cautiously. He picked up her arm gently. His heart jumped and his cheeks reddened. " I can't do that," he exclaimed letting her arm flop back down.

"It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before" Thorn teased.

"b-but this is Nasuada!"

"Well then you better think fast little one" Thorn thought as Nasuada shiverd again.

Murtagh paced silently..."I'll get one off the maids to do it " he exclaimed.

"Well there goes all your sense of fun."

Murtagh ran to the first serving girl he could find. The serving girl stood before the rider waiting for an instruction. Murtagh stood there for a while. "Ahhh" Murtagh wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say and his face did a little jig of discomfort. "Could you..."he started," ahhh just come." He finally said turning and walking back to his room, annoyed at his own feelings.

He entered his room with the serving girl. She couldn't imagine what he had called her there for. She had seen the girl on the bed. The girl looked exhausted sure but nothing a few hours of sleep couldn't cure and yet her master seemed so anxious. She looked at him quizzically awaiting instructions. "Could you please change her shirt" he blurted out at last. The serving girl smiled.

Murtagh sat down besides his bed. The serving girl had left after changing Nasuada into one of his large tunics. "Thurra" he said gently running his fingers through her hair. It dried in long tangled locks. Once it was completely dry he asked one of his guards to bring his supper up to his room and sat down on the chair next to the bed again. She still looked weak but her natrual colour seemed to have come a little. What was he going to do with her he wondered his curent save for her would only be a quick fix. He needed a long term plan.

A knock on his door interrupted him from his reverie. He got up quickly and found his fingers tangled in Nasuada's hair again. He cursed himself squirming is fingers from the locks. One of his guards stood outside the door. He looking anxious "Galbatorix said he would like you to have supper with him tonight."

**Galbatorix doesn't like being told what to do...soooo**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yay more reviews they always make me smile =] and course it would be wrong if Murtagh were that awkward and it weren't Nasuada he was with. So tempted to start this chapter with "The king was in his counting room counting out his money" lol =]**

Galbatorix sat at his desk his fingers steepled. He hadn't liked the way that boy had taken hold of the situation from him. He had seen the spirit back in Murtagh's eyes and it was all because of that little bitch. How had the will of that boy taken so long to break when all it took was some girl to ignite it again? He would have to find out just how meaningful that girl was to his little red rider.

xxx

Murtagh had not wanted to leave Nasusada but what other choice did he have. Galbatorix had invited him to dine with him. And you just didn't say no to Galbatorix unless you want to wake up the next day headless. He walked sourly toward the dining hall his footsteps thudding gently. This would be the first time he dined with Galbatorix alone. The reason for the 'special' dinner was obvious. He had talked back to Galbatorix and stolen one of his prisoners and now he would face the consequences. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. A straying thought struck him suddenly. This was probably the most amount of emotions he'd experienced in...in a long time. The heavy doors stood before him. He cleared his face of emotion, took a deep breath then pushed the doors open firmly.

Galbatorix sat at the head of the large table, smiling. The smile unnerved Murtagh. There was something about it that made it feel as if Galbatorix new something nasty was about to happen to him...and was proud to have organised it.

Murtagh made his way to the chair on the opposite end off the long table and reached for his chair when Galbatorix said "Come sit by me boy how can I talk to you when you're on that side of the table. Murtagh was stunned but made his way onto Galbatorix's left and took the seat, frowning slightly. Galbatorix grinned "Shall we eat then?"

The king filled the silence talking of economics and his empire while Murtagh grunting stiffly when appropriate. Soon the dessert of rice pudding was served and Galbatorix clapped his hands together in delight. "Now, Murtagh, for the entertainment."

xxx

Nasuada was woken from her sweet sleep by drunken laughter and a groping hand. "Mornin Sunshine" the smell of alcohol hit her in hot waves. The sweaty hands started groping her more roughly and she brought her knee into his groin hard. The man let out a yelp doubling over. Nasuada took in her surroundings. Drunken soldiers surrounded her. She was tied to a pole. It didn't look promising. "Bitch" the man said loudly standing up as the others hooted at the scene. He drew back his fist slowly and threw it squarely into her eye. Her head whipped back and hit the pole then flopped onto her chest. "Who wants to teach this bitch some respect!" the man yelled. The soldiers drew nearer hooting as Nasuada drew herself into the safety of her mind. The beating began.

The abuse ended suddenly and a sober voice cut into her head. "Leave her alone boys the king wants her now." A group of sober soldiers surrounded her and released her from the pole but kept her hands bound. She didn't feel well. Her one eye was swollen shut, her entire body felt bruised and the little cuts stung. But worst was the pain in her side where a pool of red contrasted against the white tunic. "Broken rib," she thought. She shivered at what those soldiers could've done to her grateful to have escaped with a broken rib at worst. She kept her breathing shallow, every breath causing pain to ripple in her side. She was led to another part of the castle by the soldiers.

They stopped at a set of heavy doors. The soldiers pushed them open and they walked into a large hall. The men in front of her parted to reveal two nobles dining at a long table. One of them had familiar blue eyes.

**AN: Bet you know who blue eyes is =] **

**REVIEW and let your thoughts be heard...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Double update cause people who review are awesome =]**

Murtagh froze as he took in the girl he had tried to save. If Nasuada felt as bad as she looked Murtagh wondered how she was still standing. Her one eye was swollen shut and a large red stain spread at her left ribcage. Her body was in a bad shape cut and bruised. But her one open eye seemed to light with confusion as it settled on him. His own face was furious as he turned to see Galbatorix smirking at the girl. His hands tensed into fists.

"_Little one I will not have you committing suicide_ _in your king is manipulating you. Stay together or you will be playing into his hands." _

Murtagh unwrapped his fists and composed his features. Thorn was right he couldn't let Galbatorix see that he...cared for? No respected Nasuada. He turned away from the king. "Why is she here?" he asked turning his eyes to the floor. If he looked at either one of them his emotions would take over.

"Oh. Just thought I'd let the soldiers loosen her up a bit so you would have an easy catch." Galbatorix said sincerely as he started making his way to Nasuada. Murtagh felt his hands tighten their hold on the seat's arm, what had those drunken bastards done to her? He fought his unruly features back into neutral. How much more he could take from that son of a bitch he didn't know.

xxx

"Murtagh?" Nasuada thought. What was he doing having dinner with that-that _thing_. His face had creased in fury when he had seen her and then it had settled again. He had turned to Galbatorix but she had eyes stayed fixed on him. She didn't know what to think. Should she angry at him or happy to see him? But he had killed her father, he had betrayed the Varden, he was DINING with her ENEMY! Should she hate him? But she couldn't waste thought on the traitor she had bigger threats. Galbatorix had strolled over to her now and he gently stroked her cheek. She glared at him through her one open eye. He slapped her. Her head whipped to the side and blooded welled in her mouth as her teeth sunk into her tongue and cheek. She turned her head slowly and spat the blood and bile at the king. Galbatorix's eyes widened in shock. Then he scoffed. "Look, she spits like a commoner! _Lady Nasuada_ finally shows her true colours."

"Clearly she is not worthy of your presence then." Murtagh growled. He was standing beside Galbatorix now.

How had he gotten so close? And why was he being so stupid Nasuada wondered? Did he want to be to be a stupid hero who died with her? As much as she told herself she hated him she did not want him in the same predicament she was.

"I told you to sit down." Galbatorix said threateningly. Murtagh glared at him then nodded and sat down the only way he could save Nasuada now was by co-operating with bastard.

Galbatorix strode around Nasuada. Her body was tense she didn't like not being able to see him at the back of her. He stopped and placed his hand on her waist. "She's still quite beautiful even all beaten up." He looked up at Murtagh. Murtagh kept his face clear clenching his jaw. The chair arms cracked under the pressure of his grip.

"Still you've been a good little rider. You deserve a reward." Galbatorix moved his hand up to her broken rib barely touching her skin. "Even if she is a bit broken he pushed the rib. Nasuada screamed but bit down on her lip holding it in as a tear ran down her cheek. Her eyes were still cold though and Galbatorix stalked out the room. By the time the door had shut Murtagh was already at her side.

"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked reaching a hand out to steady her.

Nasuada glared. "Owh justh dandthy" she said her words tripping over her swollen lip.

"Right, I'm talking you to the infirmary," he knew she would be too stubborn to let him carry her willingly so he reached to pick her up any way. But her eyes seemed to crease in fear when he touched her. Fear was something he had never seen on Nasuada and he withdrew his touch immediately.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Her open eye met his and held them. Her eyes seemed to search his and he moved closer to her. Her eyes stayed blank as he reached his hand behind her slowly willing her to tell him to stop. She wasn't sure whether she liked his closeness or not. His hand went to her binds though cutting through them. "There," he said, "now you can walk."

**AN: Love the end of this chapter =] If You do to please review...**


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the infirmary was a slow one. But Murtagh's arm was always there to hold on to when Nasuada felt like her legs couldn't hold her. The pair made their way through the stone halls their stuttered footsteps echoing in the cold moonlight. Nasuadas hand became a constant clasp on Murtagh's and he was soon supporting her gently by the elbow. They reached the dimly lit infirmary and he led her to a cot. She collapsed into it stiffly. Quick footsteps beat to the slow breathing of the patients there and a nurse appeared by the cot. The woman looked grave when she saw the state Nasuada was in and she shot Murtagh a blaming look. A smile hooked Nasuada's lips at the look of denial on his face under the woman's steely glare. The nurse shook her head as she closed the curtains around Nasuadas bed and shot Murtagh another look that told him to get out. "Men, chauvinistic pigs" the woman spat lighting another lamp for a better view of the girl. "Now how did this happen to you, my dearie?" she shuffled in a cabinet by the cot-side and pulled out some bandages and ointments. "Thaft manf you callth king."

"I know I work for a monster," she replied severely. "But someone's got to stitch up the people he breaks... Now we're goin to have to break the scabbing around the rib first then put in a splint and dress the wound. It is going to hurt." Nasuada nodded stffly and braced herself against the sheets biting her lip as the nurse began to work.

xxx

Murtagh paced outside the curtain he heard Nasuada gasp and wanted to go in and find what was hurting her. But the nurse's glare held him in place. There had been something dangerous about the woman's eyes. It was all his fault Nasuada had been hurt. He should have stayed with her. He should have stood up for her in front of Galbatorix. He should have killed those bastards who did this to her. A nearby wall soon felt the force of his frustration, cracking under his blow. Everything was happening so fast. Just that morning he had been resigned completely to Galbatorix's rule now...now he had saved a girl let her get beat up and was too afraid of some old man to stand up for her. Hot angry tears on burned his cheeks. He just felt so useless. _"And what _use_ would you be dead. Galbatorix would have killed you and the girl."_ Murtagh growled. Thorn was right of course. He had to _do_ something. But whatever he did would have to be smart.

The nurse walked out now wiping her hands on her apron gingerly. Murtagh looked at her his face still red and his hands clenched. "Is she alright?" he asked, his voice strained.

"She'll be all right. You should stay with the girl though. She thinks she's bloody indestructible that one won't say when she's in pain or admit that she's afraid of this damned castle." Murtagh chuckled at the nurses reply his frustration subsiding. She had made such a clear description of Nasuada though he had never known she was afraid...of anything for that matter. He found himself to almost trust in the nurse already. There was something about the way her eyes sparkled. She was not someone Galbatorix had in his clutches. "Any way I've got other patients to attend to." She hurried away muttering to herself.

Nasuada lay in the cot breathing gently. The nurse had bandaged her rib well and the antiseptic had numbed it considerably. Still she felt restless and her mind was an aching mess. What was she going to do, the Varden needed her or else all the different tribes human, urgle and dwarf would soon be at each other's throats...but Jommunder could probably hold them together for a while. Then there was the radical, Murtagh, she wasn't sure what to make of him. He had killed her father and betrayed the varden but now he had come to her aid and seemed to want to protect her. It was all too much to make sense of in her aching head. A figure disturbed the curtains around her bed and Nasuada's heart beat a bit faster. But the shadows cleared around the man's face revealing the stranger to be Murtagh. "So you look better" he commented. He sat down on a chair at the side of the cot. What followed was a very awkward silence. Nasuada wasn't sure what to say. "How have you been?" just didn't seem like the right words for the moment. Eventually Murtaghs snores joined the choir of the rest of the patients. But Nasuada couldn't sleep.

**Sorry I took ages to update but the next chapter will be up soon. I love all the people who reviewed so xoxoxo to you all. Once again not to be naggy or anything but you know please review.** =]


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So thanks to everyone who reviewed =] I've forgotten the whole way through but DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the words I've written the characters, world and everything else in the last 7 chapters and this one belong to Christopher Paolini.**

Murtagh awoke to feel a knife at his throat. His reflexes kicked in and soon the person with the knife to his throat had the knife to their own. He opened his eyes heavily. The room was dim and he was sure he was mistaken to find himself looking into a pair of wide hazel eyes.

xxx

Nasuada had to get herself out of that damned castle. Claustrophobia had soon set in with the paranoia and sweat stuck her hair to her face and neck. She untangled her legs from the sheets and stood shakily. Pacing the space within the curtains she told herself to breathe. She was still wearing the blood stained shirt from earlier and she picked at the dry blood restlessly. She needed to calm down but her gut was telling her to run and her breathing had become even more strained. She slipped her boots on, resolved to escape from the hell hole. Her injuries would slow her down but she would have the cover of dark. The darkness would hide others in the castle as well though and Nasuada would not let herself be easy prey any longer. She needed a weapon. Her eyes raked the room franticly. They fell eventually on Murtagh. He must have a weapon on him. Her hands shook as she reached for his belt. They searched quickly. Something cold met her right hand. It was a dagger. She griped the hilt. The weapon was behind his back though and would hard to pull out without waking him. Her breath shook as she balanced herself above the man on her free hand. She tugged at the dagger and waited...he didn't stir so pulled again and the dagger slid halfway out. She let out another shaky breath closing her eyes. The hand balancing her was taking all the weight of her body and had started to ache from the strain. She pulled again and the dagger slipped free. Her hands pushed her weight back onto her feet and she made to leave. But where was she supposed to go. The castle would be easy to get lost in for someone who didn't have any hint of its layout. She glared at the ground frustrated. Murtagh would have to tell her how to get out then and he wouldn't do it willingly so she would force him to. She pressed the knife to his throat. The threat was an empty one but hopefully he would be so surprised he would do as she said and skip the whole lecture on how dangerous and irrational her plan was.

Her plan had backfired though and before she knew it the knife was at her own throat and Murtagh had her pinned against the wall. But Nasuada was more aware of his body then the knife. "What are you doing," Murtagh's voice was a gruff whisper and Nasuada felt her hairs stand on end. She gulped "I need to get out of here." Murtagh was silent. The nurse had been right this girl was mad. She expected to escape from this bloody fortress in her state. "What you think you can just stroll out of this place. Think Nasuada." Nasuada was having a hard time doing that. Her head still ached and Murtagh was still pinning her to the wall causing her thoughts to stray. She closed her eyes to block out the clear blue ones that made her head fuzzy. "I just have to get out of here," she said stubbornly. Murtagh chuckled was she really going to be so stupid. Nasuada heard him snigger, it sparked her frustrations. Her eyes flashed when they opened again. "I can't just sit and wait for someone to come and rescue me. I have people depending on me. I will get out of here." Murtagh just shook his head and snorted. He wanted to go back to bed and the girl was going mad. Nasuada glared at him and her words were venomous "I'm not like you," she said. "I don't just give up. I will at least _try_ to escape." She pushed him away. He didn't resist. Her words had stunned him. She made to walk out but Murtagh caught her arm. He wouldn't let her have the last say. "You think Thorn and I didn't try to escape," his voice was a whisper. She kept her head turned to the exit not looking at him. "You think we just submitted willingly. We tried to get away Nasuada and you know what our efforts got us," He turned his back to her and pulled his shirt over his head. "Look Nasuada. This is what we got, pain." Nasuada turned her head slowly. Scars littered his back raised and disfiguring. There were more than the few that Murtagh had gotten from his father. Nasuada approached him slowly and Murtagh turned his face away from hers. She ran her hands softly over the scars tracing them with cool fingers. "I'm sorry" her breath was shaky and warm on his back. Murtagh wasn't sure what to do any more. He hadn't expected Nasuada to do that. Her fingers were gentle on his back and he felt his anger subside. Her fingers were sending tingles through his body and his stomach was fluttering.

Nasuada felt terrible. She had always assumed he had gone to Galbatorixe's side willingly. "I'm so sorry," she said again. "It's just _I really _don't like this _place. _She shivered slightly and felt a tear fall lightly onto her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. "Any way we should rest now. Tomorrow brings more challenges." Her voice was even more unsteady then before and Murtagh turned to see what was wrong but her fingers were now only a memory on his back and she was curled up in the cot again. He walked back to his chair and pulled his shirt on. "We will get out of here," he whispered into her ear before dropping into his chair again.

xxx

Behind the curtain a figure slipped out of the infirmary carrying a sealed letter. Outside it whistled a soft tune and an owl flew down to the ledge. The figure tied the letter to the owl's foot and it flew off as the figure slipped back into the shadows.

**AN: Well that's that what do you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay I took more than a week to update but ugh just been hectic. Tnx for the reviews though they kept me sane =]**

The morning came without any more disturbances. The nurse was standing at Nasuada's bed side when Murtagh awoke. She wasn't however looking at Nasuada instead she was staring at Murtagh. The way she looked at him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his general self feel oddly violated. Her eyes were motherly...in a hawkish way. Murtagh wasn't sure how to react so he scowled at her hoping she would look away. She didn't. Instead she smiled at him proudly. "Oh the warlocks have stolen your beard," she said adoringly. Murtagh felt his chin. He didn't have a beard sure but the stubble seemed to still be there and weren't warlocks from fairy tales. His scowl deepened. All healers seemed to have odd tendencies to well...oddness. He stretched out his back. The nurse had started bustling around the room. "Oh don't just stand there and stretch young man you've got things to do and your quite frankly cluttering my infirmary," she scolded shooing him out.

"But Nasuada..." he said remembering what had happened that night and scowling more at how sad he must have sounded whimpering to her about his pathetic past. He placed a hand on his forehead. "I have to explain to her," he mumbled as the nurse pushed him out.

"Well it's not like she's going to wake up any time soon. That girl's exhausted and I've given her some herbs to make her sleep. Crying the whole night she was." At the last statement Murtagh's face blanked and he let himself be pushed out. He had made the girl cry. She had insulted and threatened him and then cried. Oh gosh wasn't he just the grand hero. He made his way slowly to the mess hall pushing the bad thoughts away for ones of breakfast. The clutter of knives, forks and voices were soon heard as he made toward it. He got into the long backlog of men to the food tables. Letting his mind go blank, he let his ears wonder to the conversations in the room. One man talked of the dreams he had had that night another of the bad shape his wounded leg was in but one conversation pricked his interests.

"That girl we showed her how to treat a man. Made the big leader whimper like the dog she is." Murtagh looked at the man in disgust he was short and stocky with a mashed up face, he continued to listen and as he did his anger rose. He couldn't believe they were talking of Nasuada. He pushed his way out of the line of men and toward that slimy voice. "That _Lady Nasuada_-" that was all the prompting Murtagh needed and before the man's sentence could be finished Murtagh had him by the scruff of his neck. Murtagh's temper had reached its limit and the man found himself doubling over at the pace and fury of his fists. Murtagh had lost control of his body. "You-bloody-bastard-son-of-a-bitch," each word he punctuated with a blow. The man was limp by the end of the sentence.

"So the man who couldn't break his own bitch comes to fight the man who did him the favour," the soldier sneered from the floor as blood dribbled from his nose and mouth. Murtagh was tempted to kill him right then and there and he swung his leg back to kick the man but a thought stopped him and his leg dropped back down. The man hadn't even tried to fight back. These men had been broken already. Galbatorix had taken away their reason to live and the man on the floor was just an example of one of the cycnical men he had created. They didn't care about whether they were alive or dead. So what was the use in killing another broken man? The logical thing to do was start at the source. He let out a growl of frustration he was going to end this thing now. He was going to kill the leading bastard of that empire. He made his way slowly out of the hall fingers and jaw clenched. People scrambled of his way. He stalked through the stone corridors, his aura causing servants and nobles alike to shuffle by him anxiously.

"_Little one think about this," Thorn warned growling in Murtagh's head. He didn't like the sudden determination to kill Galbatorix that had taken over his riders mind. He liked the fact that the little one was doing something...but the plan his rider had and the will he had to complete it had taken on a radical hue._

"I don't care what you think this man has done enough. He's hurt too many people Thorn."

"_Don't act like the hero now Murtagh. You know you're only doing this because of one person."_

But Murtagh had cut Thorn out.

He turned the last corner toward Galbatorixe's door...and who he saw closing the door quietly behind them surprised him to an extent that dampened his anger. The nurse was stepping gingerly through the door way and into the room. The oddest thing of all though was the way she looked. She did not wear the practical dress and apron of a nurse but a rich blue dress. Her hair was not in the scruffy bun she kept it but hung to her waist in mousey brown curls. She seemed dressed up for more than just a hearing with the king.

**So the nurse who ya think she is Galbatorixes mistress perhaps...;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi I'm sorry about this chapter I personally didn't like the way it was written the first time so I've redone it here. **

Murtagh's head began to spin slowly. He had left Nasuada with this _nurse _who seemed to be somehow associated with _Galbatorix and _as more than just an employee. He started to back away from the door. Imagine she had done something to Nasuada that would put the sick girl into even more pain. He turned around now and started running towards the infirmary.

He reached the infirmary and crashed through the doors barging in through Nasuada's curtain

Xxx

Nasuada hadn't taken the herbs the nurse had given her that morning. She had known they would make her sleep and had not thought it wise to let herself be drugged in the castle. Though she had not slept that night she would need her wits about her. The nurse had come in to check on her after she was given the drugs and she had pretended to be asleep...and fallen asleep in the process.

Now she awoke to the sound of the door bursting open and footsteps hurrying towards her. Her heart beat sped up. The curtain around her bed was thrust open and Murtagh stood looking at her worriedly. His breathing was hard and his eyes drank her in. She looked at him silently trying to figure out what he was doing there.

Murtagh eyed the drowsy girl checking that there was no blood and that she didn't look hurt. His eyes soon fell on hers and he felt his stomach contract at the questioning expression on Nasuada's face. Nothing was wrong with her and she looked as if she had just woken. He must have looked like such an idiot running into the infirmary like that only to find that nothing was wrong. "Are you hurt?" he asked any way turning around to hide his red face.

"No. Nothing more than my injuries of yesterday why do you ask?" her voice had an odd lilt to it, like she was smiling as she spokes She wasn't sure herself why she was teasing usually in a situation like this she would be straight and severe but she felt somehow less bound to formality when she was with that boy. That's all she told herself she saw him as just another boy but she could feel her arteries insides knotting warmly when she saw him. She must be sicker than she thought. Murtagh turned around to see her face. She lips were serious but her eyes sparkled with mischief. He raised his eyebrow feeling his foolishness being overridden by his pride and grinned. He walked slowly over to the chair at her side and sat down

"Had to check on _my_ prisoner," he whispered like it was general knowledge.

"Ahh yes," she whispered back, "the prisoner who you promised to escape with." She grinned with him. "He killed your father!" her mind screamed through the fuzz the boy created in her brain but her heart ignored it. "So what have you been up to while I've been stuck here?" The events of the morning played in Murtaghes mind and he mentally edited his tale leaving out the encounter with the soldier and turning it into a simple "breakfast". He told her that he had seen the nurse in her formal attire and followed her to Galbatorixe's room leaving out his emotional eruption. "And then I came to check that you were all right seeing as to how I left you with the nurse who I now suspect of spying on us to her king," he finished in a growl he didn't want the girl to think he cared to much.

Another slam was heard and the two looked at the door snapped out of their straying thoughts. The nurse had come in again. Her face was red and she muttered as she walked past them quickly avoiding there glances. Murtagh stopped her. "Hey nurse can I ask you something quick," he said standing up. "What were you doing this morning? I mean you look really good in that dress." He had decided to take the nice approach seeing Nasuada safe had calmed him. But the nurse's face told of something different her plump features were rigid and controlled as she turned stiffly toward them. "I had an important meeting," she said calmly. "Nasuada you didn't take the herbs I told you to if you had you would have still been asleep and the bruising would have been reduced." Nasuada blushed but did not feel remorse for her desicion. Murtagh gave the nurse a queer look. "You see," he said deciding on a more direct approach now "I saw you go into the king's room this morning and I was curious as to what you were doing there? Cause I mean not many of his subjects are even allowed in that room." The nurse's jaw clenched and her eyes held Murtagh's. She knew she would have to reveal her secret to them. She had been hoping to keep it to herself longer as she could not be sure of their trust once she told them. "Come," she said looking at them both and walking swiftly towards her office at the back.

Xxx

Nasuada and Murtagh stood in the small room looking around in awe. The walls were covered in blueprints of the castle with notes scribbled over them."Where did you get these?" Nasuada asked walking around the room and examining the blue prints. She was quickly storing the information, noting secret passages and general layout. "Sit," said the nurse gesturing to two chairs opposite her. She was sitting in an armchair near the window staring out of it with distant eyes. Murtagh glanced at Nasuada and took a seat. The girl dragged herself away from the outlines and sat next to him. She had walked on her own to the office and refused Murtagh's help. Her legs had not been badly hurt during her beating and only her muscles and rib ached now. After awhile the nurse spoke her voice was strained and she looked older than usual. "I am married to the king." Murtagh frowned and opened his mouth to interject but Nasuada placed her hand on his arm gesturing for him to remain silent. "I was forced to by my father. He was ruler of Dras-Leona and thought he would get more power and money from the marriage...all he got was a death sentence," her voice had turned bitter and a tear ran slowly down one cheek."He left me in the castle and I took on the position of nurse as a retreat from my husband. I spent a lot of time with healers before that. I had run away from home when I was young and travelled with a group of gypsies. My father hadn't thought it would be good for our reputation ._His_ daughter a common gypsy. He tracked me down killed the people who had become like family to me and took me to Galbatorix to be married," she sighed as more tears slithered down her old face. "The outlines are what I do in my spare time. They are all theories. I never tried to escape really my position in the castle has become comfortable. I have my infirmary and no one dares disturb it. That's why none of the soldiers have come for you here Nasuada."

Nasuada tensed from the mention of the soldiers and closed her eyes clearing her mind. The politician in her soon kicked in though and her reponse was colder than she had meant for it to be "I'm sorry for your life story but you have given us no real reason to trust you," The nurse chuckled darkly "Trust is not the easiest thing to gain when your Galbatorixe's wife but let's see if it can be done." Murtagh had been silent for a while and his face was creased in concentration as the nurse shuffled in the drawers near her bed.

"There's more to that story," he said quietly and the nurse looked up from her scrabbling.

"So you remember," she in a voice so soft the wind could have snatched it away.

"You were my nurse," Murtagh whispered his eyes distant as he remembered the young lady with the same stormy grey eyes that had cared for him in the past.

**So yeah if you're feeling kind and like being awesome review=]**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:So thanks soooo much to my reviewers again=] this chaps got a bit of emotagh but shame the kids got serious issues.**

Murtagh's past was a burden he had had kept locked away for as long as he could remember. Now it was all coming back in giant waves. He was drowning in them. He ran a hand through his hair, images of people, places and familiar objects spilled in his head. He needed to get out of that tiny room away from the memories he didn't want and away from the woman who had brought them back.

The door slammed shut behind the boy. The nurse's smile slipped. She should have predicted his reaction; he had after all been her little boy a while back. She turned back to the draw she was shuffling through and let the tears streak silently down her face.

Nasuada sat stiffly in her arm chair fidgeting with a tassle. She had considered going after Murtagh but decided against it. She had no right to be interfering in his thoughts. She hardly knew him really. "_No you hardly know him yet you've run your fingers on his bare back" _she thought sarcastically. The tension left in the room after him was tangible and Nasuada wasn't certain of what to do. She was used to the cut-throat, severe environment of politics and war. Emotions were not her forte. They confused her with their many shades of grey and no clear black or white. You say one thing and it turns out that thing has a hundred different meanings you never knew about. The person you're talking to generally choose the the one furthest from the one you mean and before you now it someone is bound to blow up...and not even cause you meant for them to.

The leader sighed. She had to take control of the situation. She stood up shakily and balanced herself on the arm chair. Recently waves of dizziness seemed to hit her all the time. A soft presence seemed to always be on her mental barriers and seeing as she was in no state to probe it herself her body instinctively tried to throw it off causing the world would start to tilt under her feet. She closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose and fighting the nausea that followed. Once she found herself stable she walked slowly up to the nurse. She laid her hand awkwardly but gently on the ladies arm. When the woman looked up her face was tear-stained. "It's nothing personal," Nasuada said softly, her mind snorted at the tackiness of the statement. "He just needs some space." The nurse smiled tightly and nodded. "What is it that you're looking for?" Nasuada asked trying to take the woman's mind of the boy. It seemed only right to the young lady. Whenever she felt she would drown in her emotions, she drowned herself in her work instead. "Oh just some herbs and a picture," the nurse replied. "You can put some rosemary in a pot of water though and boil that for me." Nasuada did as the nurse requested ,boiling the water in the fireplace. Once the water had boiled, the nurse poured some into a teacup allowing a few of the sprigs of rosemary to fall in. She added some other herbs and the teacup let off a purplish steam and a stickly sweet smell. The old woman took out a picture, smiling at it, before placing it carefully on the rim of the cup. It was picture of a grinning ginger lady and her cat.

Xxx

Murtagh had stormed out of the infirmary and into the open air of the corridor. He leaned out over the balustrade and dropped his head into his hands pulling at his hair. Thorn nuzzled the boys mind gently but Murtagh shut him out. Thorn hadn't been there in his past. The thought was bitter to the taste. It was all coming back to him everything he had blocked out. His beautiful blonde mother the day before she had left, she had kissed him on the forehead that night. She told him that she loved him. Obviously she hadn't loved him enough to take him with. No instead she had left him. He had earned the scars on his back during the turbulence that followed her leave. His father had blamed him for his mother's absence, Zaroc flashing in his hand as his eyes glinted madly at the boy. He winced at the memory, running a hand deftly over his back. The movement brought to mind a different memory, one he had not locked in with his past. He remembered the light touch of fingers on those same scars. Nasuada's fingers had been cold but they had sent warm tingle up his spine. He held on to the memory anchoring himself to it so it wouldn't be swept away by the tide of his past. But doubt was creeping in its thin finger, cracking the perfection of the thought. He should not be holding on to thoughts like that. They only complicated things and increased the pain. His only thoughts about her should be getting her safely out of the castle, nothing more. With a slight wrench he let the memory go sinking back into the depth of his past again.

Xxx

Nasuada closed the infirmary door behind her softly. Her face flustered but happy. Murtagh stood leaning over the ledge and into the sunset. Her smile dropped. She approached him quietly. His face was blank and glazed with nostalgia. It was a look too old for his young features. Nasuada place her elbows on the ledge beside him and leaned on them herself. Her attempt at any smooth entrance was spoiled as her elbow dug into her injured rib causing her to half double over from the pain while trying to hide that pain from the startled boy. "Seriously?" he asked reaching a hand out to steady her but retracting it quickly. Nasuada frowned briefly at his withdrawal of help but forced a smiled again. He shook his head at her chuckling. She hid her weakness behind that smile just as he hid his past. Nasuada straightened up again. "There is someone you should meet," she said. "In the nurses office." Her voice was breathless when she spoke though and her eyes unfocused. She was getting dizzy again. "You really don't seem fine Nasuada," Murtagh growled. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just a little lightheaded," she snapped annoyed at his insistence. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. This tended to clear her giddiness but it wasn't going away that easy. Murtagh couldn't help it he steadied the girl as she swayed on her feet even though he knew he should just let her be. The shaky feeling passed after a while but Nasuada hated that someone had had to help her. She pulled her arm away from his grip gently. "You should go see the nurse now," she said turning around as if nothing had happened to her.

**Yeah so Nasuada is damn stubborn. You should not be stubborn and review this ;]**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I've just been so busy and yes I dont believe you want my excuses. Tnx to my reviewers. I LOVE you guys. And carl , I don't believe it matters when antiseptic was invented cause Algaesia has super herbalists like Angela :PS**

The nurse sat chewing at her bottom lip. It was a habit she had developed when she was young but had broken when she had come to live with her dearly beloved husband. No nervous little girl survived in this castle and if the nurse was anything she was a survivor. The lip biting had started again as she had watched Nasuada converse animatedly with the picture, Dear old Angie, she had hated the name. The flamboyant young red head who had taken Agatha under her wing, showed her around the herbs and plaited her hair with ribbons when she had lived with the gypsies. She caught herself she was no longer little Agatha now, no the only title she needed now was nurse. It held much more power in that castle then Agatha. Her face was creased in worry. What Angela would think of the nurse? Would she approve of the woman she had become?

The nurse looked up at the girl before her. Nasuada was a lot like Angela except where Angela was secretive and quirky Nasuada was straight and severe. They both had that same will to do as they knew was right. They were fighters. The nurse looked down again her hands noted in the skirts of her dress. She still wore the same dress from earlier. The dress she had worn to see her dear old husband. She hated going to see him it made her feel even worse for just sitting by at the sick mans side as the rest of the world fought a war against him. The meeting had gone better then she had faired it would though. The king had requested an audience with Nasuada. She had told him that the girl was much too sick and seemed to have gone into a bad fever .She knew that if there was one thing the man feared it was getting a fever and going delirious from it. The one time he had gotten a small cold he had begged the nurse to cure him immediately and not to let him go mad. A cold could not turn you delirious but she had played along. The nurse had considered killing him but where would she go. The soldiers would kill her and then what. She hadn't let him of lightly though letting him suffer through it himself. Giving him more herbs for stomach cramps than anything else. She smiled at the memory. Perhaps she was a bit of a fighter in her own way. The girl stood before her shaking her shoulder lightly. "Huh, yes," she replied snapping out of her stupor. The look of hope brightened the sick girls face and the nurse smiled. She had done something right it seemed. "Angela wants to speak with you now. I'm going to tell Murtagh." The nurses smile turned nervous again as Nasuada hurried out the door.

XXX

Nasuada had seen the cold look on his face when she had pried her hand loose. She stopped as the door swung shut behind her maybe she was being a stuck up old prat but...ever since her mother's death she had gotten used to taking care of herself. She didn't need anybody else. She sighed, breathing in the sterile infirmary, waiting for him to follow. He hadn't come in after her. Frustration gnawed at her mind, emotion again. Murtagh had been nothing but good to her and here she was being an ungrateful snob. She turned around hurrying back out the door the wind outside flapping the thin dress the nurse had insisted on her wearing. Didn't he ever get sick of running away?

XXX

Murtagh scoffed as he turned away from the swinging doors. Walking stiffly away his head bowed against the wind. Why did he keep trying to protect her? All she did was complicate matters. She didn't trust him either way though and there he was fighting for her and showing her his scars. She hadn't even wanted him to hold her arm. She thought he was traitor still. She didn't understand. He didn't belong with the people on the good side. He was born evil. Thorn decided he should probably cut in there as his rider fumed through the hall. The boy seemed likely to blow the whole of Algaesia out of proportion.

"_Little one she didn't do anything to hurt you. She was simply ready to stand on her own again. Besides she's been through a lot too."_

"She's not the problem Thorn. The whole of bloody Algaesia doesn't trust me. I'm the bad mad son of Morzan, aid of Galbatorix. Not that I chose to be any these people but who cares for that." The boy knew he was throwing a tantrum but he deserved it the entire bloody world was against him. He felt Thorns amusement at his feelings and found himself smiling cynically at the floor. Great now his story was one big comedy. His path was obstructed as his body collided with another. He looked up shaking his shaggy hair out of his eyes. The large figure turned around to face Murtagh's annoyed face. "Ahh... my little red rider. So how is your little project going?" Galbatorix smirked at the boy clenched jaw.

**AN: So yeah...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't really like this chapter but it's about time I put something up...**

Nasuada rushed after the retreating figure of Murtagh. She held the skirts of the thin dress, gripping the fold which concealed the thin dagger she had asked the nurse for. The castle was still a threat to her and she would not be left unarmed again. The figure ahead turned a corner and Nasuada quickened her pace. She gritted her teeth as the muscles in her body ached to stop and her splinted ribs dug into her burning lung. When she reached the corner her breathing was hard. She turned the corner and back tracked quickly, pressing her back to the cold stone wall.

XXX

Galbatorix had seen the girl in her flurry of cream skirts and knew she was too curious to not be eavesdropping behind the corner. He decided he might as well have a little fun with the pair.

"So you been treating the slut well, I hear. " The effect these words had on the boy was comical. His jaw clenched and a vein popped in his temple. Galbatorix chuckled.

Murtagh was speechless, anger clouded his mind and saying anything he really wanted to would be suicide. Silence was therefore chosen as the most practical option. This of course was not good enough for the king. "You've had your share of girls before care to tell me how our dear `Lady Nightstalker` compares." Murtagh continued to stare silently and the kings eyes glinted with annoyance.

_Thorn decided that now would probably be a good time to point out to his little friend that silence seemed to be the wrong option. "You were quick to speak in that hall when you saved the girl, now you must speak to save both you and her."_

This seemed wise but the right words were not coming. At least his brain had stopped putting "Bastard" at the top of the `things I should say list`. He did not want Galbatorix taking any more interest in his Nasuada, so he could not say she was really good or bad. He would have to go for something more neutral.

"She's nothing special," he said steadily. "Bit of a disappointment really" he added for good measure. He felt his pulse hammering in his neck the whole time he spoke. His answer seemed artificial even to himself.

XXX

So she was nothing special hey, for some reason that petty statement had been the one that hit the hardest. The fact that she was even worrying about what Murtagh thought of her in comparison to his whores was hilarious at best and crazy at worst. Nasuada's nostrils flared as she released her breath trying to control her anger silently. A vein throbbed in her head. She felt so stupid now. She was being used, played with. Perhaps she shouldn't trust him after all. Then again perhaps he had a reason...

Galbatorix cackled and Murtagh joined in.

..or not. Nasuada turned in a huff and stormed toward the infirmary. A soldier wolf whistled as he passed her. The man hit the ground with a dull thud as the girl put all her anger into a single unexpected blow to the man's stomach.

XXX

A thud disturbed the king's laughter and Murtagh stopped forcing one himself. They both turned toward the noise which was promptly followed by a slamming door. Then silence. The king marched toward the scene his face a neutral mask, Murtagh following. The boy felt suddenly foolish retracing his steps so soon after storming away. A soldier lay unconscious on the floor. Blood stained the stone where his head had hit. "You do need to have her better house trained," Galbatorix scolded, shaking his head as he walked away leaving Murtagh staring at the bleeding man. The floor seemed to have done the most damage to the man and Murtagh figured he would wake up sooner or later. What confused the boy most was why the king had assumed it was Nasuada. The men got into fights among themselves often enough and if Murtagh was not mistaken Lady Nasuada was probably plotting some great escape plan while wringing the poor nurse for information. Maybe he should just check on her any way for the nurse's sake...

Nasuada sat on the wooden chair rubbing at her skirts with a damp cloth. Galbatorix had been right the girl had knocked out the soldier...but what had prompted her to do that. What had the bastard done to provoke his Nasuada? "Are you hurt?" Murtagh asked coldly. He kept his back turned not wanting the girl to see how pissed he was not to mention worried. She just couldn't keep herself out of trouble.

She didn't reply though. Apparently he didn't want to look at her either. So there seemed only one solution. SPLAT! The damp cloth hit Murtagh's cheek. The boy hadn't expected it and his cheek burned where the material had stung him. When he looked at the face of his mad attacker, she seemed composed and rigid her mouth set in a tight line. The cloth hung limply in her right hand. She had caused quite a scene and patients in other beds stared trying to beat the boredom with the little action they could catch. Murtagh dragged the curtain around the cot closed. It gave him time to think of what to say as well as giving them some minor privacy.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"I..."Her hands shook now and tears prickled beneath her eyes. This only made her angrier and she turned hiding her face. It was so stupid to cry but he had been the only comfort in the cold castle. She kept thinking of him being there when Galbatorixe had taunted her, tried to break her. How he had let her lean on him and showed her his scars. It just didn't make sense for him to be talking about her like that to the king. Nothing made much sense to her in the castle though. Why was she still alive and allowed to be given medical attention? She was a prisoner not a guest.

"Why am I still alive?" she asked at last.

Murtagh stood frowning at her. He had removed the cloth from her hand with no reaction on her part and now stood holding it freshly rinsed to his burning cheek. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. It seemed so long since he'd gathered the trembling girl into his arms. Galbatorix would have completely broken her mind then, turned her into a pretty little shell. She was kept save only by being his property. But how was he supposed to tell her that. He sighed. "I gave Galbatorix a good reason."

"What was this reason?"

"You are kept alive...as my prostitute," his voice was husky and low. Nasuada turned back to him giving him a curt nod. She should have expected the answer after over hearing his conversation with Galbatorix. Murtagh looked straight into her eyes expecting her to go off on another rant on how he should have just let her die.

"Thank you," she said instead softly her eyes locked with his bright blue ones. Why did she have to say that? Couldn't she just be angry with him? Her face wasn't soft and adoring though it was still, rigid with determination now and respect. Nobody had looked at him like that before. He stepped toward her running a callused hand down her tense jaw, his eyes exploring her face, her molten gold eyes and high cheek bones. Her mouth twitched and softened into a smile her eyes bright. He snorted smirking as Nasuada did something very out of nature for herself. She blushed. It all seemed so funny now. The tension had dissipated. She studied his face. It looked so much younger when he smiled, his one cheek still red. Her slap must have been pretty bad. She grabbed the cloth from his hand which had dropped from his face. His stubble pricked her fingers where they peeked over the edge of the cloth. Her face resolved as she held the cloth to his cheek, "You're going to come with me when I get out of here." He looked down at her frowning slightly. He wasn't listening to her though. His entire body marvelled at how close she was, her head tilted revealing her delicate neck and collar bone.

**Please tell if I should continue with this or not?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So here it comes...the ending to the last chapter which I debated so many times in my head. You must all want me dead for taking, what months to write this chapter. And so I apologise profusely. Please forgive me and keep reading. Thanks for all the great encouraging reviews. I've decided to finish this book so WOOHOO! **

Why was she so damn delicate? It made him scared to touch. But he wanted to so badly, it was a longing that ate away at his very core. He clenched his fingers at his sides trying to concentrate on what she was saying. But, God, she was so close to him he could feel the heat from her body. Her hair bunched in frantic waves to one side, it tickled the side of her face and she brushed it away. He wanted to tangle his fingers in that hair ,just to hold her.

Nasuada wasn't having the easiest time keeping her fingers steady on the cloth she had to Murtagh's face. She reminded herself that the cloth was there to help him and that losing the cloth and using her fingers just wouldn't do. She was just too close to him now. One more tiny step. No it wouldn't be proper and he was a dragon rider. She blabbered in her efforts to keep her mind steady. "I'll have to get better before we try to escape and perhaps we can do some damage while we're at it and the nurse will come with us of course..." She sagged in her resolve to keep her eyes trained on her hand. She shouldn't have mentioned the nurse she still didn't know how he felt on that matter. His ice blue eyes caught hers as they trailed his face, his breathing was hard. Oh what the fuck.

She dropped the cloth, touching his cheek with light hesitant fingers. Her touch drove him wild. He stepped forward jamming her body between his and the wall. Her arms wound around his neck gripping at the back of his tunic to keep from falling. He could feel her every contour pressed against his body, his arms against the wall above her head. His forehead leaned against hers. "Why do you do that?" his voice was a husky whisper.

"Awww how sweet the love birds making their escape plan," a sneering voice cut in. Murtagh whipped around blocking Nasuada with his entire body.

"Isn't that why I got to keep her, Galby" Murtagh asked his voice suddenly strained though he sneered at the kings soured face.

"Well then you'd better give her back for escape was not quite part of the instruction manual was it? Looks like it's time for you to go to the naughty corner and let's take your toy away too." He reached for Nasuada. Of course she had different ideas. The thin knife she had in her pocket was once more at Murtaghs throat. Murtagh froze. He hadn't expected this and neither had the king. "You shouldn't make empty threats Nasuada," the king leered.

"You gonna go out and do your own dirty work now? No more little red rider to do it for you." she retorted.

"So you really want to do this hey..." She didn't respond. "Fine let's do it together, shall we?" The alien mind of the king invaded Nasuada's mind with such agility she had no time to feel it but the hand holding the knife pressed harder into Murtaghs neck no matter how hard she fought against it. Murtagh remained quite still inching back just a little as the blade moved in to his throat. he could feel Nasuada's tense body as she tried to resist. But as the first trickle of blood spilled the knife was removed and Nasuada stepped away from him quickly. "I warned you little girl don't make empty threats. But you're quite right I need my little red rider you on the other hand are a dispensable asset once you've served your purpose we're done with you." Nasuada shook violently.

"I won't let you touch her." Murtagh said calmly wiping the blood of his neck and healing the cut.

"Oh but she's not your only weakness my boy. You see love is a luxury you cannot afford. Your dragon is one too many as it is but the girl, now she, is going to be your downfall. Give me the girl Murtagh I won't fight you for her. But if you have second thoughts do try and think why your dear dragon isn't giving a commentary on this little charade."

"Thorn!" Murtagh reached through their bond...but was met by a wall of ice separating the two. "What have you done to him?!" He screamed grabbing Galbatorix by the cuff of his neck.

"Ah ah ah...remember the deal I take the girl you get your dragon." Murtagh didn't say anything but Nasuada had made up her mind. She wanted control over the situation and there seemed only one way to get it.

"Come on Galbatorix, you have what you want." She walked over to him, her head high. The king laughed. "That's the thing my girl you don't know what I want . Guards grab the girl! And take her to the accomadation of that _dear sweet_ wife of mine. Oh Murtagh, Murtagh when will you learn to stop hurting the ones you say you love. Guess you're just becoming more like-" Galbatorixes words were cut off as Murtagh pinned him against a wall his arm pressing into the kings throat. "You son of a bitch!"

"me." The king finished his sentence brushing a hand over the head of Murtagh and turning the boys boiling head blank.

It sure was great to be the king.

XXX

The nurse sat quietly in the dank cell. Her husband had never been a man off kindness and the eviction from her office had been rough on her. Swollen and bruised she lay on the mouldy straw her body resting but her mind restless. She would not let that man get away with what he was doing. There was no more left for her to lose and being a herbalist not to mention Angela's apprentice she knew there were ways to use natural no matter where u were something would always be growing.

**:) All is not lost people ;) please review **


	15. Chapter 15

**nothing belongs to me**

Manacles clanged, echoing through the dead tunnels of the prison. But the sound came from far away. Nasuada saw someone who vaguely reminded her of herself limping through the damp passage way. This woman's head was bowed. Her shoulders looked weakened from burdens too heavy held for too long. Her feet dragged. Nasuada had never held herself like that. Lady Nightstalker had become a person from the past. The cell they placed her in offered the welcomed comfort of a stack of dank hay.

The air like porridge dragged back on her tired limbs and her dry tongue stuck to her palate. Spots danced in the shadows of her vision and her ribs had taken on a new throbbing ache. The guards felt more like they were holding her upright than holding her as a captive.

Sleep and dreams taunted her with memories of blue eyes and soon the maddened mutterings of the man in a nearby cell became a soothing break to the husky voice imagination sent her. A weak wakefulness had become her constant frame of mind. The guards came in echoing clangs of armour and left water and dry heels of bread when ever the hunger seemed to be turning the air sour in her mouth.

The flicker of torch light chased at the shadows but no accompanying metal scrapes followed its passage down the dungeon corridor. Though the flames lit the floor and walls it created deep shadows on the face of their bearer. Nasuada's open but unseeing eyes did not comprehend the visitor stopping outside her cell or clicking and hinging the door open. The silky sharpness of the voice cut through the fuzz she had surrounded herself in deftly. "Come my girl, your fifteen minutes of fame have arrived," Galbatorix whispered. The old man's muttering had stopped and instead a soft whimpering issued from his direction.

xxxx

Angela sat on the orange mat in her tent gently stroking bits of moss while urging them to grow faster. The floor of her camping space was covered in the stuff. In fact it was no longer just the floor any more the spongy plant had taken root in the mattress of her cot.

Eragon stood in the mouth of the tent, afraid to ask for an explanation. He had been called to the witch's tent urgently. Expecting news on Nasuada he had rushed over.

God knew the Varden needed some sort of reassurance of their leader. Jormunder had tried to pull it together but the seams were splitting. The urgals blamed the dwarves, no wait everyone _blamed_ the dwarves the urgals were just more eager to wage war on the dwarves and "rip their heads off" in order to "eat the eyeballs" so that the dwarves would be able to "see their betrayal." Eragon had never realised how metaphorical urgals could be.

The dwarves were defending themselves emphatically. They believed what they had done to Nasuada had been simply precautionary.

The elves had withdrawn back to Ellesmera, though Arya continued to represent them at the camp and Eragons 12 bodyguards remained as well.

The humans wanted out, but they had nowhere to go.

"Would you leave the flap open and sit down now – actually you'll probably see her best from where you are." Angela waved her hand over the restless green covering of moss. "Astounding!" she looked Eragon as if she was showing him one natures greatest miracles. I never thought she could have done this…then again she was quite weedy as a kid not to mention I did train her." Pride caused her voice to hitch affectionately. She seemed to be waiting for Eragon to catch onto some sort of magical miracle yet all he saw was browning tent a cot in one corner a cloth of herbs in another and the great green blobs of moss growing like a mold on most of the surfaces.

The sight reminded him of an old block of cheese Roran had once gotten him to eat as a joke when they were younger. A queasiness trembled in his belly and the sourness must have shown on his face as Angela thumped him soundly on the head with a staff. "Use that bloody magical head of yours boy!" Cringing from the blow Eragon allowed his consciousness to move like feelers through the surroundings. Angela shone like a bright throbbing orange form to one side and other dimmer movements could be sensed on the ground and outside. An odd whispering presence beckoned from the blobs Eragon had pictured as mold. He listened intently shutting his eyes to hear better. They snapped opened a moment later in absolute confusion. Angela sat grinning like a satisfied cat on the now totally green cot.

Xxx

Murtagh had walked the perimeter of the tiny chamber more times than he cared to remember. He felt he should do something to help Nasuada and Thorn but locked doors especially those enchanted by fantastic dragon riders like Galbatorix tend to hold sucky amateur riders like himself just as well as it held any other punished little boys. Galbatorix had decided a time out for this little rider was long overdue and just to make sure the point went home he had decided the dragon's time out should continue. Sure the boy may go slightly crazy from grief but at least he wouldn't get any more of those absolutely absurd hopes he had been suffering of late.

Murtagh being the already slightly demented person he was took this time he had to plan. In between the two steps it took him to pace one rotting wall and three it took him to cross the other in the rectangular room he seemed to only be planning one thing. What the appropriate thing to do with a kings' head was and whether urgals would appreciate it more boiled or raw. These profound thoughts were bubbling away in his head when suddenly he noticed a stench permeating the room from the remarkably quickly rotting walls. He crouched down beside a wall examining the dull rainbow of the fungus and noticed the soft presence on the edge of his consciousness. "Well it's great to hear from you again. I allows new there was something odd about you. I didn't think it was usual for all nurses to laugh at patients quite as much as you did."


End file.
